Silence Silence
by misswhiteblack
Summary: He watches her weep on her bed but nothing he can do seems to comfort her and he dosn't understand why she cries ...


_Silence! Silence!_

_It is the only sound I hear!_

_Silence! Silence!_

_Nothing else reaches my ear!_

It felt like he was drifting and he was almost near consciousness. He could feel himself drifting towards being awake as the scenes he had just encountered flashed before his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been drifting but he could hear nothing. There was silence. He could hear nothing else and he wondered where he was and he wondered how long he had been there.

_I'm swept over by an icy coldness,_

_My heart thuds in my chest,_

_I'm hidden by the shadows,_

_My presence you have not guessed._

He opened his eyes slowly as a shiver went down his spine. He glanced around the empty room recognising it. Serena's bedroom. He had been there before early in the year to see her and his daughter. It was empty but he could hear voices. There was Dumbledore's voice and there was Serena's. There were footsteps and he pressed himself back into the shadowy corner. His heart thudded and Serena came into the room throwing herself on the large double bed sobbing.

_I am watching you sitting,_

_Huddled on your bed,_

_Your face is grief stricken,_

_Your hands are holding your head._

He watched her sob on the bed shaking uncontrollably. She sat up and drew her legs up resting her chin on her knees. The silver tears trailed down the face and onto her legs that were covered by a pair of blue jeans. Her face was extremely pale and her eyes were a torment of grief. Her hands went through her hair gripping it almost as though she was ready to tear it out in her grief. He wondered what was wrong. He wondered what he had done. Did they know she was hiding him? What was wrong?

_I see the tears shine on your face,_

_And I wonder what I have said,_

_I am striding towards you when you mutter,_

'_Lord why is he dead?'_

_So it isn't something I have said,_

_It is someone you have lost,_

_I immediately begin to think_

"_The greater the love the greater the cost"_

Relief poured over him! He hadn't said something wrong. Someone had died though and it had made her upset. He wondered who it was. Surely it wasn't one of her many brothers or any of her nephews. He hoped to god it wasn't. Then a painful thought enter swiftly into his head. Surely it wasn't Remus? No. It couldn't be Remus. No she would have screamed the place down for him if Remus has died. No it couldn't be Remus.

_I go to try and comfort you,_

_But me you cannot hear,_

_I can't even touch your face,_

_To wipe away the tears._

He moved towards her and spoke. He could hear his words extremely quiet to the noise of her sobbing in his ears. His words fell on deaf ears. She wasn't listening. She was too upset to try and listen. It hurt him to see her like this. He hated to see her in completely agony with grief. He tried to touch her face to take the salty tears that were like rivers on her face but he couldn't touch her. He couldn't.

_I'm trying to grasp your hand,_

_But it always slips through mine,_

_I want to hold you close,_

_I want to know what's on your mind._

He grabbed at her hand trying to comfort her but he couldn't seem to grasp it. It slipped the whole time right through his grasp but no matter how he tried he couldn't tighten his grasp on her slim hand. He wanted to comfort her so badly. He wanted to let her know that he was there for her no matter what. He was there for her.

"_Oh baby, baby, baby,"_

_You murmur under your breath,_

_I close my eyes tight as you say,_

"_Why have you left?'_

He couldn't understand it. What was she trying to say? Who had she lost? Who was the person she hadn't told him about? It wasn't Kerr was it? It wasn't their daughter? He tried to ask her but she wasn't answering. Why wouldn't be answer him? He wanted to know who had died and why wasn't she talking to him about it? She could talk to him about anything couldn't she? Couldn't she? He tried to envelope her in a hug but she slipped through his arms again. Suddenly his eyes were closed and he didn't know he had done it. Then it hit him.

_I open my eyes full of tears,_

_My heart as heavy as lead,_

_I have suddenly realised,_

_I'm the one who is dead._

'Sirius,' she whispered and a single tear ran from the bright blue eyes down the pale cheek. He knew who was dead now. He realised who it was. She was crying because of him, because of him. 'Sirius.'


End file.
